


Proposal

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BoyxBoy, M/M, Nervous Feliciano, Oneshot, Prom, Prom Proposal, blushy Ludwig, gerita - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feliciano asks Ludwig to prom with the help of his friends.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Proposal

Feliciano has been planning for this moment for weeks. He asked some of his friends to help with the preparations because he knew he needed help asking Ludwig to prom. 

When he told his friends about his idea they all got excited and especially Elizabeta who for some reason started squealing about how her OTP was coming true- and was her nose bleeding? Feliciano didn’t know but right now all he cares about was not messing up his proposal.

For 3 weeks before prom each day one of his friends would hand Ludwig a note sometimes the note was given to someone who wasn’t close with Feliciano to keep Ludwig from getting even the tiniest clue that the notes were from Feliciano. And since Feliciano’s writing was very identifiable he typed out his notes. Sometimes the notes came with a gift. One the 9th day the note was delivered by his older brother’s boyfriend Antonio. Alongside the note was a teddy bear holding a heart and a box of German chocolate. His face was tinted pink the moment he saw the note, teddy bear, and chocolates. Feliciano watched from afar as Ludwig read the note. The blonde’s face was bright red after he was finished reading the note. Feliciano thought he looked adorable 

But today was the big day. Elizabeta and Gilbert weee holding a sign that said, “I love you, so will you go to prom with me?” Antonio was holding a giant stuffed dog plush that reminded Feliciano of Ludwig, a big guy but with the sweetness of a puppy. The others even including Lovino, his older brother, were holding bouquets of flowers. Every bouquet was different each had only one kind of flower so each bouquet held a different meaning each showing how he feels for Ludwig. And at the front of all this stood Feliciano holding a simple red rose.  
All this in t he center of t he gymnasium at school. With a little help from the teachers as well in order to get this to work. 

They sent someone to get Ludwig telling him that it was important and he needed to check it out immediately. Said person being Feliks so it was bound to be very dramatic.

Feliciano was so nervous he started thinking of all the outcomes and in the middle of that the doors to the gymnasium opened revealing the stoic blonde. 

His face was neutral until he looked at was before him. He froze staring wide eyed at what was and who was in center of all this. Staring at a nervous looking Feliciano who was sweating slightly. Then he looked towards the sign and read it maybe even reread it to make sure this wasn’t just a dream.

A dream of the love of his life asking him to prom. He kept going over the whys that he almost didn’t noticed the panicked look on Feliciano’s face. He answered as best as he could with his face beat red in a strangled voice answering “Yes.”

Feliciano smiles brightly as ran over and jumped to hug him around his shoulders and Ludwig hugged him back a little stiffly and everyone in the room was cheering.

And so when prom came Ludwig came and picked up Feliciano and took him to prom. They also for some reason won Prom King And Queen which was probably done because of Elizabeta but Feliciano was happy nonetheless.

He had a good night at prom with his new boyfriend and felt as if nothing could possibly be better than this


End file.
